Some tractors are configured such that an implement can be coupled thereto. In a case where a front loader, which is an example of such an implement, is coupled to the front portion of a vehicle body, a configuration as shown in, for example, JP H04-110406U is adopted, in which left and right support posts of the front loader are respectively coupled via brackets to mount sections provided on the left and right sides of the lower front portion in a driver's station. Here, switching valves for lifting/dropping a boom and for tilting a bucket and an operation lever for operating these switching valves are attached to one of the brackets.
In this conventional structure, in a case where an ordinary tractor operation that does not use the front loader is performed, if only the front loader is detached and the brackets are left, the operation lever not in use remains in the front portion of the driver's station and hampers driving. If the brackets are to be detached along with the front loader, it is also necessary to disconnect ducts connecting the switching valves and the front loader, as well as ducts connecting the switching valves and a hydraulic pressure take-off port and a hydraulic pressure return port of the tractor. In other words, the number of ducts that are to be disconnected increases. Thus, changing the structure requires effort in, for example, a case where an operation using the front loader and an ordinary tractor operation are frequently repeated.